(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water quality analyzer for measuring the components of the sample water to be measured.
(2) Background Art
For a water quality analyzer based on the principle of fluorescence detection, those analyzer that detects the fluorescence emitted from an excited specific component in sample water to be measured and analyzes water quality has been generally known. This water quality analyzer irradiates sample water in a sample cell with excitation light from a light source and excites a specific component, then collects the light with a specific wavelength by passing the resulting emitted light through an optical filter and detects the fluorescence by introducing the light having a specific wavelength into a fluorescence detector. In such a water quality analyzer, an optical path of an irradiating system from a light source to a sample cell and an optical path of a detecting system from the sample cell to a detector are arranged to cross perpendicularly each other in order to prevent the direct introducing of the light from the light source into the detector (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-145889).